Protocol-Specific Research Support funds are requested to cover salary support for a core group of research nurses and data managers for conduct of high priority, innovative, feasibility and phase I institutional clinical research protocols. Staffing for pilot, feasibility, phase I, or the phase I portion of phase I/I I studies is based on the complexity of the study itself and the increased regulatory reporting of adverse events.